one of the family
by IamHamster
Summary: Esme and Carlisle adopt a child. Hayley is sixteen and only has a year before she joins her family and becomes a vampire. what whacky things will the cullens get up to with a human in their house. post breaking dawn. i suck at summarries so sorry.


I stretched out across my soft and comfy bed. The sun was glistening in through my widows and warming my face gently, I must have had a restless night as I was lying vertically across my bed with my small feet hanging limply off the side. I blinked like a newborn baby as my eyes adjusted to the light. Tiredly, I swung my legs up onto the bed and sat up slowly, rubbing my aching eyes. I spent most of my time in my room now day's and that suited me just fine, the back wall of my room was just a huge window and I got a perfect view of the entire forest from the safety of my own room, my bed was in the middle of the wall facing the window sandwiched between my glass topped desk and my book/CD shelf. There was a cream leather couch in the corner of my room and there was a black rug placed aimlessly on the white floor. There was a small computer on my desk with a pink phone next to it. My room was practically clutter free thanks to Esme; she had too much time on her hands. Rubbing my face I slowly extended my legs and then reached up to stretch out my tired muscles. I stumbled out of my room still yawning and caught the doorframe with my hand to stop myself from falling to the floor in an exhausted heap. Carlisle walked past with his hands tucked casually in his pockets, as he passed he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, his lips where cold and hard and all of the warmth I had collected in my face vanished as he made contact. "Off to work see you later" he said continuing on down the hall. His slick blonde hair was combed back and a soft smile had been playing on his face. I rubbed my cheek where he had touched me to try and regain the warmth. With all my strength I pushed myself away from the support of the wall and across the hall to the bathroom. I stopped at the sink and stared at my sleep deprived face in the mirror. Suddenly the light flickered on and I turned to find my small imp like sister leaning elegantly against the door frame. She smiled at me revealing her crystal white teeth. "Morning Hayley" she snickered nodding to my hair. I quickly glanced in the mirror again to find the source of her mocking snicker. My medium length brown hair, was sticking out all over the place in an untidy mess that looked as if I had been struck by a bolt of lighting. "Good morning Alice" I said turning back to the mirror, attempting to correct my bushy hair. "What are you doing today?" she asked with an expectant tone in her voice.

"Alice you already know what I'm going to end up doing today why do you bother asking?" I snapped pulling at a knot. There was no reply and I looked over to see her staring into space with a blank expression. "Alice?" I whispered cautiously.

"Thank you for coming with me" she beamed dancing out of the room. I stared after her in confusion. She could of at least told me where she was dragging me, oh well I would find out sooner or later. My hand clasped the smooth handle of the hair brush and I began attempting to comb my hair. I muttered under my breath as I pulled to hard. "Don't pull all of your hair out; I've always though it was lovely"

Esme's soft voice echoed sweetly through out the room. I smiled and she carried on down the hall with a flash of her brilliant white teeth. Afraid of thurther interruptions I closed the door and locked it so I could shower in privacy. Speedily; I removed my clothes and turned the cold dial in the shower. I slowly stepped into the water's path. The cleansing water felt warm against my skin. There was nothing like a good shower to wake you up after a tiring night. My family had been out scouring the woods for an evening meal while Rosalie and I were left at home (Rosalie isn't very responsible). They were all out late trying to find my idiot brother who was hunting a bear; meanwhile Rosalie nearly set the house on fire attempting to make me beans on toast. My stomach growled violently at the thought of the charred food I never managed to eat. I was standing still just letting the water warm my body slowly. Hot beads of water trickled down my face while small droplets plummeted to the ground from my sopping wet hair. I gently rung out my hair and then squirted a sudden burst of shampoo into my palm.

Alice was sitting upright on the sofa with her hands folded neatly in het tiny lap, Emmett on the other hand was out stretched on the other sofa yawning lazily and stretching out his big muscular body. His curly brown hair was a tangled mess probably because he had been lying on it so long. My normal human eyes met his soft butterscotch ones and he turned sluggishly to Alice. With one quick movement of his huge arms he flung a pillow at Alice's head only for Alice to quickly intercept his attempt with a sweeping movement of hers. Emmett grumbled something under his breath before turning to bury his head in between the cream cushion's of the sofa. Before I could blink Alice had re-positioned herself on the sofa so that her elbows were leaning against the back while her knees were kneeling on the couch. "Are you ready?" she said with an impatient tone in her voice.

"Yes, but aren't you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked impatiently. She sighed.

"Well we were going shopping but the mall will probably be closed by the time jasper is ready to leave" she said blowing a stray lock of short brown hair out of her porcelain face.

"You know Jasper is taking a long time because he really doesn't want to go don't you?" I said chuckling at the thought of Jasper cowering in his room in fear of having to go shopping with the tiny girl that sat in front of me. Alice rolled back her eyes and started counting down with deep breaths. When she reached ten she turned awkwardly away from the sofa and before I could register that she was even standing she was gone from my sight. A small sigh escaped from my mouth and I jumped over the back of the sofa landing softly on my bum. I stretched my arm out and rested it along the back of the sofa and crossed my legs. There was an awkward silence in the room between me and Emmett and I shifted uneasily. I coughed and Emmett rolled over to glare at me. "What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked looking him up and down. A spiteful hiss escaped from his mouth and he got up and left me sitting alone in the living room. It was weird for Emmett to be so moody. What was taking Jasper and Alice so long? Jasper would normally be coming down the stairs with his tail tucked between his legs by now. Something was up. Slowly I extended my legs and steadily made my way out of the spacious living room and up the stairs. EVERY THING was way to quiet for this house. I debated whether to enter Emmett or Alice's rooms. Emmett was un characteristically moody but god knows what Jasper and Alice could be up to. I decided that I would rather be scared for life than face Emmett's stressy wrath. I cautiously stalked towards Alice and Jaspers room running through the possible scenarios in my head. My hand found the cold door handle and I heard a concealed giggle escape my easily excited sister's mouth. I needed to know what was going on. I swung the door open with one swooshing movement and stared at the scene in front of me. Alice's nicely polished wooden floor was smeared with a path of oil leading to her closed window and all of her and possessions were pushed aside. Foolishly I stepped into the room, and then I had an epiphany. What had me Rose, Nessie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett been doing all this week, pranking each other, and last night me Rose and Nessie had successfully pranked them by painting there faces as animals, jasper had been a crocodile, Emmett and pussy cat and Alice was a reptile of some sort. "So that's what it's about" I said thoughtfully as Emmett submerged my head into a pillow case. He gave me a sharp push and I went skidding across the floor. I imagined it like a scene from a cartoon. I reached the end and was smashed against the cold glass, I stumbled sideways and there was a sharp gasp as I tripped over Alice's laptops power cord. I tuned awkwardly to the side while I fell and there was yelling from Alice and Emmett. I felt a hand brush my ankle as I slid speedily out of the open window…


End file.
